peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainy Day
Rainy Day 'is the third episode of the first season of Pee-Wee's Playhouse, Episode Plot Pee-wee looks at his ant farm. Then he activates Conky 2000 and asks him what today's secret word is. Conky reveals the word "'help". He tries it on Globey, who he asks where Antarctica is. Globey says he can help and everyone screams. Mr. Kite announces that it's starting to rain. Pterri flies in terrified. He hides under Pee-wee's bed. Pee-wee picks him up and tells him there's nothing to be afraid of. Then a clap of thunder is heard, causing Pterri to freak out. Pee-wee shushes him and takes him to his nest to sleep. The Flowers sing about how they love the rain. Conky states that according to his calculations it's going to rain for the majority of the entire day. Globey laments this, and Chairry agrees by saying that the day is ruined now. Globey asks her why she's saying this statement, and she responds that Pee-wee's gonna be sitting on her all day. Pee-wee gets up and disagrees, saying that rainy days are in fact very special, saying that there's a lot of fun stuff to do when it rains. He decides that they're gonna make paper airplanes, and tells the viewers at home to go get a piece of paper. Conky conveniently hands one to him. Pee-wee thanks his best robot friend, and Conky says he's happy to help. Everyone screams even though Pterri is fast asleep (perhaps he's in such a deep sleep he cannot hear it). Pee-wee shows us how to make a paper airplane. He tosses it, gliding around the Playhouse. It flies into the Dinosaur House causing a mess. Globey catches it. Then the Magic Glasses asks Pee-wee to put him on. Everything in it is deformed and Pee-wee runs around. Then Miss Yvonne calls on the Picturephone. Pee-wee takes the glasses off and answers it. Miss Yvonne says she won't come over because of the rain. She always wears a kerchief during wet weather. Then she hangs up. Pee-wee and his friends are playing camping indoors. He uses a campfire made of junk. The playhouse inanimates are pretending to be nature objects. Conky roasts marshmallows, follows Pee-wee to the "stream and berry bush", then growls like a bear. The storm causes the power to go out for a moment or two. Pee-wee finds a flashlight and tells ghost stories. He hears someone coming in the house. Pee-wee is terrified, thinking the woman is a ghost, when the power comes back on. The woman is actually Reba the Mail Lady, who sends him pen pal letters. Pee-wee reads one from Japan, saying that Aiko's house is made of paper, she ate raw fish (sushi) for lunch, and her favorite movie star (at the time that the letter was written) is Godzilla. Then, Dixie arrives and calls in the King of Cartoons, who plays Summertime ''(ComiColor, 6/15/1935). While watching the cartoon, Pee-wee says he made a cup of hot chocolate. Globey reminds him he needs whipped cream. Pee-wee finds a bottle of whipped cream in the fridge. Exercise Belt shakes Pee-wee holding the bottle. Pee-wee squirts it, but suddenly goes haywire. He calls for '''help', but everyone is too busy screaming for the secret word and now the whipped cream is all over the kitchen. Pee-wee has a whipped cream beard and shaves with a beard. Conky does something useful by mopping the floor. He then jumps inside Magic Screen the plays connect the dots. He has made an umbrella and it's literally raining cats and dogs. After a Penny cartoon, Pee-wee decides to go to Puppetland, but when he gets there, there is a sign warning him not to disturb the Puppetland Band napping. Pee-wee suddenly freaks out and is now bored. Randy is at the Picturephone and shows Pee-wee how to prank call. Pee-wee doesn't think it nice, but he tries the same one Randy did. The unnamed woman Randy prank-called has already answered and her husband named Daryl is a police officer. Officer Daryl calls Pee-wee and tells him that it's not fair and illegal to make prank phone calls, warning him that if he wasn't such a nice guy, he'd take him downtown to throw him into JAIL! Pee-wee denies and Daryl lets him go, but without breaking the law for the rest of his life. Everyone except Pee-wee is now snoozing. Pee-wee hears the doorbell, and freaks out when he sees the Salesman! Pee-wee wishes it would stop raining. Jambi hears his wish and Pee-wee comes to his box. He asks Pee-wee and the viewer at home to repeat his magic words after him, and the grants his wish. A rainbow appears and everyone is happy. Pee-wee thanks Jambi for his help and leaves through the scooter eject. Trivia * At the beginning of this episode, Pee-Wee sang the opening lines of The Beatles song "Good Morning, Good Morning". * When the gang is playing indoor camping, Herman mentions Bambi, the titular protagonist of the 1942 Disney film. * Herman's ghost story is an obvious reference to Large Marge's own story in Big Adventure. * First appearance of Reba, played by S. Epatha Merkerson. * This episode marked the first time Pee-Wee's exercise belt is seen other than in the intro. * This episode marked the first time Pee-Wee's ant farm is seen other than in the intro. * This is the first episode where Pee-Wee starts wearing his magic glasses. *Miss Yvonne calls on the Picturephone to say she can't come over, due to her wild and frizzy hair. * Daryl the cop and his wife were played by George McGrath and Alison Mork, respectively. They are puppeteers who helped animate Chairry, Globey, and many of the other characters in the Playhouse, as well as provide their voices. This was Alison Mork's sole on-screen appearance on the show, but George McGrath would make another live-action appearance as Zyzzybalubah several seasons after this one. * Dixie doesn't play her trumpet to introduce the King of Cartoons due to the rain. She doesn't even bring it into the playhouse with her because the metal that the trumpet is made from rusts when in contact with water. * When Pee-wee calls for help (secret word) when the whipped cream sprays everywhere, the word is flashing on the screen like normal, but it is in red instead of off-white, probably because the word is screamed at out of distress and fear instead of amusement or pleasure. * Pterri is revealed to have astraphobia, or fear of thunder and lightning. He is put to sleep by Pee-Wee and placed into his nest as Brahms' Lullaby plays in the background. This scene later becomes stock footage for a scene in Beauty Makeover. * Paul Reubens (Pee-Wee) had been arrested in real life 5 years after this episode aired for indecent exposure, though he continually maintains that it never happened.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_0Kap5SbzU Notes *Secret Word: help *Connect-the-dots: umbrella *Snack: Hot chocolate *Wish: It would stop raining References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes